The present invention relates to a high voltage diffusion-self-alignment metal oxide semiconductor device.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to a semi-conductor device which integrally includes a high voltage diffusion-self-alignment metal oxide semiconductor device and low voltage control logic circuitry.
Generally, a flat display panel such as a plasma display panel and an electroluminescence matrix display panel, and an electrostatic printer, etc. require a high voltage driver. The above-mentioned flat display panel and the electrostatic printer include a great number of electrodes, and the high voltage driver is required for the respective electrodes. That is, a greater number of high voltage drivers are provided to which control signals are applied to drive the flat display panel or the electrostatic printer.
In the conventional system, the high voltage drivers are discrete form logic circuits for developing the control signals to be applied to the high voltage drivers and, therefore, a great number of wirings are required for connecting the logic circuits to the high voltage drivers, respectively, and for connecting the high voltage drivers to the electrodes included within the flat display panel or the electrostatic printer, respectively. These wirings occupy a large area and are therefore not suited for a compact drive system.